percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luciella Eastwood
Luciella Eastwood '''is a demigoddess daughter of Demeter, and Arthur Eastwood. History Early life Luciella Eastwood was born to Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and the harvest, and Arthur Eastwood, a mortal botanist. She, like the other non-ancient demigods, was raised by her father. Though no one could explain it, she has a connection to nature. She first discovered her chlorokinetic abilities as a child at 3 years, albeit unknowingly. She and her father were taking their daily morning walk in Central Park. Luciella wandered away from her father, admiring the huge trees in the park. When she realized she had gotten lost, she began frantically looking for her father. The girl noticed that the plants were somehow pointing her to go to a certain direction so she followed them. Soon, she found her father. She then told her father about what happened but her father, who knew that it was Luciella's chlorokinetic abilities acting up, just gave her a little talk about never going far from him when she's exploring and took her home to rest. At school, she struggled with her studies due to her dyslexia and ADHD. She has a few friends in school. She was, at times, teased due to her dyslexia. When she was 5, her father married a woman. The woman was kind to Luciella and acted as a mother-figure towards the girl. After discovering that Luciella had the ability to control plants, the woman began to feel wary around the girl. Her stepmother gave birth to her younger paternal half-sibling named Lilianna a year later. Luciella grew close to her new sibling and formed an indestructable bond with her. At first, her stepmother tried to keep Lilianna from Luciella but soon sees that her daughter is happy with her stepdaughter. Luciella was soon discovered by a satyr and was taken to Camp Half-Blood Personality Luciella is a cheerful and optimistic girl who tries to look at positive things when things are down. Her father wouldn't tolerate lies and dishonesty so she grew up being a very honest child. She would never tell a lie unless needed to. Luciella is also very forgetful. She would forget almost everything that happened the day after, although she would remember some tiny bits of the events that no one else remembers. She also has a very bad sense of humor and is really dense. She is a really picky eater. Fatal Flaw Luciella's fatal flaw is self-doubt. It prevents her from unlocking the true potential of her abilities because she doubts herself too much. Appearance Luciella has her mother's black hair and brown eyes. Her hair is straight and reaches below her shoulders. Two locks of hair on each of the two sides of her head is braided and met at the back of her head. During her summer stay in Camp Half-Blood, Luciella wears the CHB tank top, navy blue knee-length jeans and black shoes with black leg warmers and purple stockings. Abilities and Items General Abilities= '''ADHD: Luciella's ADHD is the thing that keeps her alive and alert in times of battle. Dyslexia: Like many other demigods, Luciella's brain is hardwired with Ancient Greek and is unable to read mortal languages. Fighting Skills: Luciella is untrained so her fighting skills are not really significant. She is, however, good with a dagger. Cooking Skills: Luciella is naturally a good cook, just like her maternal half-siblings. Plant Knowledge: As Luciella's father is a botanist, she learnt a lot of stuff from her father about plants and such. |-|Demigod Abilities= Chlorokinesis: As a daughter of Demeter, Luciella has absolute control over plants. |-|Items= Aeithalis:(means Evergreen in English) Aeithalis is Luciella's celestial bronze dagger. She acquired it during her journey to Camp Half-Blood. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Demeter Category:WIP